


Tumblr Prompts

by b0o



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Mpreg, prompts, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles I've received from tumblr.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt-Could you please write a fic with current Hide? I mean, the one who can’t talk and has to use the notebook etc etc.

Kaneki missed Hide’s voice, the way it always sounded so full of energy and life, he also missed his laugh. A sound that would always urge others to smile as well, Kaneki felt it was silly to miss these things, especially since he was the one who took them away. 

Yet even now he found he missed the random statements the other would spew, forcing those thoughts away he focused instead on making breakfast for his boyfriend. 

Though the hint of sadness and guilt did not leave, “Hide, breakfast is done.”� He called out to the other, hoping that Hide had actually stayed awake after Kaneki left the room instead of falling back asleep.  
When Kaneki heard no footsteps, he sighed and scooped the eggs into a plate before slowly walking to their room. When he arrived, he was shocked to see that not only was Hide awake but their room was a mess, “Hide, what happened?” 

The blond stopped pulling clothes out of the dresser and turned to face the ghoul, frustration clearly written on his face. He made a writing motion desperately and after a moment Kaneki understood, “you lost your notebook?” 

Hide nodded then went back to tearing their room apart, Kaneki stood still for a moment before going over to him. “I’ll help you look.” Kaneki helped him look by checking in all the places he remembered it being last and after thirty minutes had to admit defeat.

“Hide, I don’t see it anywhere. Is it possible it’s in another room?” Hide shook his head and ran a hand through his hair in obvious annoyance at losing his only way to communicate and Kaneki silently noted to bring up taking sign language classes after this was over. 

Kaneki looked at him and felt his heart sink at how distraught the other looked, it made since seeing as how writing was now Hide’s only way of communicating. Kaneki hesitated before reaching out and taking the others hand and trying to give it a comforting squeeze.

“Why don’t I run to the store and buy some more notebook.”� Hide gave him a strained smile and nodded before releasing the hand, they walked into the kitchen and Hide pointed at the now cold eggs waiting on the counter. 

“Yeah those are for you, might need to heat it up first though.”� Hide nodded and gave him a quick kiss in thanks and went to heat up his food, Kaneki told him a final time he was heading out and walked quickly to the convenience store.

When he got there, he grabbed six notebooks and two packets of sticky notes, he received a few strange looks while he was checking out but it was worth it. When he got home he found Hide looking under the couch and called out to him. 

When Hide saw what he was holding he visibly brightened and grabbed one of the notebooks, he took no time in grabbing a pen and christening the new item. Thanks babe! You’re the best!


	2. No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Can you please write a hidekane fic where Hide used to be in love with Kaneki but he’s now over it? Lol and this time, it’s Kaneki who’s in love with Hide.

It was snowing, fat flakes swirled around Hide as he panted for breath. “Kaneki, please. Wait.” He had been surprised when the other actually stopped and turned to look at him, “Hide I can’t stay.”� 

The blond straightened up and looked down, “I know that, but you can keep me updated. Hell, you could even just text me every once and awhile so I know your still alive.”� 

The ghoul shook his head, “you can’t get involved.” Hide felt frustration creep into his bones, because you think I’m weak, right? I know you do, and maybe I’m not the strongest guy but I can take care of myself. Kaneki please don’t cut me out again, I love you.”� 

Kaneki stared at him in surprise before shaking his head and turning on his heel, “goodbye Hide.”

Hide woke up with tears in his eyes and rubbed them away, it had been awhile since he had that dream of events from a year ago, yet it still stung. 

Checking his alarm, he saw that it was just about time to get up anyways, leaving the warm comfort of his bed he shivered at the cold. After grabbing the blanket and wrapping up in it he shuffled into the kitchen to fix breakfast, he ate in silence and couldn’t stop his mind from going to that night.

Looking back at the clock he quickly finished his meager meal and threw on clothes and his jacket before jogging out of the apartment, he felt guilty when he saw his boyfriend waiting for him in the sidewalk. 

“Hey Aki, sorry I made you wait.”� Aki leaned down to give the other a quick kiss, “no problem. Wait, have you been crying?”� Hide immediately reached up to feel his cheeks before remembering that Aki had a heightened sense of smell and could probably smell what he ate for breakfast.

“Well yes and no, I was crying but that’s because I was crying in my dream. I felt better when I woke up though so I’m fine.” Aki stared at him for a beat before nodding, “alright. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Hide shook his head and intertwined their hands together and began walking to the University, “thank you, but I’m good. I’d much rather talk about what we’re going to be doing in America next semester.”�  
Aki still felt that the other was hiding something but didn’t want to push the issue, “well that all depends on what you want to do.” Hide opened his mouth to go through his current list but froze when he saw a familiar figure across the street. 

He felt Aki tense next to him and shook his head, “he’s not an enemy, he’s actually an old friend of mine. Why don’t you go ahead and go to class, I need to talk to him.” 

Aki looked physically torn before he eventually nodded and gave the other a kiss, “be careful.” Hide nodded and watched the other walk away before crossing the street to talk to his old friend, “Kaneki, what are you doing here?” 

Kaneki was still staring at the retreating form of Aki, “I needed to see you. Who is he?”� Hide blinked at both statements, “why now?” 

Kaneki finally looked him in the eyes, I can’t stop thinking about that night, when you told me how you felt. I realized something, I feel the same way. I love you, Hide.”

Hide felt like a slap in the face would have been easier to prepare for and he felt a mixture of emotions in his gut, “Kaneki, I’m sorry but I don’t feel that way anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	3. Despair and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted Hidekane angst and I put the gays in space. Mix it in with some evil aliens and ta-da. Hope this is ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no excuse for this

The S.S. Anteiku was a standard merchant ship, or it had been until a parasitic and extremely hostile alien had come aboard and began infecting the crew. Kaneki looked back at Hide and noted how pale the other was becoming, Hide had gotten hit in the shoulder by what used to be Touka and whatever he had been infected with was taking its toll.

“How are you feeling?”� Kaneki knew how stupid the question was but wanted an honest answer, something he knew Hide would not give him. “Oh, it’s not so bad. I can feel my heart beating but it’s no big deal.”

Kaneki frowned at how out of breath the other sounded and went to look at the wound, Hide hesitated for a moment before showing him and Kaneki stared at the growing infection.

No Kaneki didn’t feel infection was the right word, the wound had turned black and was weeping a dark tar like substance. Hide’s veins showed black all the way to his heart and hid skin had taken on a grey appearance, “it looks worse than it feels.”� 

Kaneki doubted that based on how the other winced at even the lightest touch, he wanted to tell Hide that there was no need to act so strong when they had no way of slowing down the infection. Yet at the same time Kaneki felt that if the other broke down that he would as well and Hide needed him to be calm. 

“We need to get to the infirmary and see if we can patch you up.”� Hide shook his head, “no way, the escape pods are on the other side of the ship. Besides, I don’t think this is something you can fix with a band aid.” 

Hide said it all with a smile and Kaneki felt frustrated at how quickly the other had given up, “we have to try.” The blond sighed, “Nishio tried everything he could to even slow whatever this is down for Kimi, and if they couldn’t figure it out then I don’t think we-”

“How can you give up?!” There was silence after Kaneki’s outburst and Hide let his smile drop, “I haven’t, but we need to be real here you’re the only one who hasn’t been infected. You’re the only one that can go and get help, or at the very least you can tell our story. Please Kaneki, you must live.”�

Kaneki felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks and soon he was pulled into a tight hug, instantly he relaxed and leaned into the others chest and let out a sob. It was not the time to mourn his friends or cry at having to watch his lover slowly rot before his very eyes, but Kaneki felt he would burst if he held it in for any longer. 

To soon they were forced to separate and Hide wiped away his own tears before wiping away the others and cupping his cheek, “we can cry later, right now we need to get you on an escape pod.”�  
Kaneki gently held the cold hand and nodded, “I will bring help, I will save you. So please, hang on for as long as you can.” 

Hide gave him a bright smile, “it’s a promise.”� With that the pair rose, joined hands, and ran towards their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you want to see

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
